Childhood Memories
by Diane Klepper
Summary: Tom's father brings a box of his childhood things to Tom's and B'Elanna new home.


Childhood Memories  
  
  
  
By Diane Klepper  
  
  
  
  
  
(Author's Note: This story is set three months after Voyager returns home. In the   
  
Voyager Companion it is mentioned that Tom's grandmother was an Admiral. No name   
  
is given so I gave her the name Eugenia and decided to mention her in my story. If I get   
  
positive feedback about her I might use her in another story. If you want to use the   
  
character in another story you can but tell me where it is. I love reading Tom Paris   
  
Voyager stories as much as I love writing them,)  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom Paris opened up the box on the dinning room table and started unpacking the   
  
set of set of dishes that was a combined belated wedding present and house warming that   
  
his sister Kathleen had gotten for him and B'Elanna. He stared to put the dishes in the   
  
kitchen cabinets when B'Elanna entered the kitchen.   
  
  
  
B'Elanna smiled at him and said, "Miral is finally asleep."  
  
  
  
Tom smiled. "Good…she was cranky all day…I guess the move took a lot out of   
  
her."  
  
  
  
B'Elanna pointed to the dishes, "Tom save them for the morning…we're both   
  
tired."  
  
  
  
Tom walked to B'Elanna and pulled her into her arms. "Can you believe it…This   
  
place is ours…It's so much roomy then our cabin on Voyager."  
  
  
  
B'Elanna smiled, "Yeah…its nice to finally have a place of our own…Your   
  
parents were great about us staying with them but…"  
  
  
  
Her husband smirked. "I know…its nice to finally have some privacy…Now if   
  
we just stop the Doc from making his thrice weekly check-ups of Miral. Last week he   
  
almost caught us in a compromising situation."   
  
  
  
B'Elanna laughed. "We don't have to worry about that…I told the E.M.H. the   
  
next time he wants to see his goddaughter he better comm. us in advance or I will   
  
personally take away his mobile emitter and hide it from him for six months."  
  
  
  
"Damn it I should of thought of that when he was criticizing me all those years as   
  
his medical assistant…It would of made my life so much easier."  
  
  
  
B'Elanna smiled, "You wouldn't of gotten away with it…The Captain would of   
  
ordered you to give it back."  
  
  
  
"Yeah…and the Doc would of gotten Chakotay to rearrange my schedule so I   
  
would of have to do double shifts in sickbay for a month."  
  
  
  
B'Elanna laughed. "At least."  
  
  
  
Just then the doorbell rang and Tom said, "Our first visitor…I'll get it." Tom   
  
walked to the front door and pressed the door release and was surprised to see his father   
  
standing there holding a large plastic box in his hands. "Dad what are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
Owen Paris smiled at his son. That was one thing that surprised Tom since   
  
Voyager had returned to Earth. His father smiled a lot at him. Growing up Tom didn't   
  
remember his father smiling at him that much. He remembered his father smiling at other   
  
people…his mother, his sisters, friends, and colleagues…but hardly at him. "Your mother   
  
found a box of some of your childhood things in the attic and she thought you might like   
  
to have them."  
  
  
  
Tom smiled at his father. "Dad you didn't have to come all the way here. I could   
  
of picked them up tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"It was no bother…I had a dinner meeting him Admiral Simpson and he lives   
  
only a few blocks from here."  
  
  
  
"Dad…why don't you come in." Tom moved into the apartment. Owen walked in   
  
and Tom pointed to the box and said, "Let me help you with that." Taking the box from   
  
his father's arms.   
  
  
  
B'Elanna walked over to her father-in-law and smiled at him. "Owen it was nice   
  
of you to bring the box over…Why don't you stay for a cup of coffee?"  
  
  
  
'"I don't want to intrude."  
  
  
  
Tom said, "No Dad…stay a little while." Tom put the box on the coffee table and   
  
then said, "I'll get the coffee…why don't you two relax…I'll be right back."  
  
  
  
Owen sat down on the couch and B'Elanna sat down next to him and frowned.   
  
"I'm sorry the apartment is a little messy."  
  
  
  
Owen laughed, "B'Elanna you just moved in today…Besides anyone who could   
  
keep Voyager in one piece in the Delta Quadrant for seven years must be a miracle   
  
worker…I'm sure you'll have this apartment ship shape in no time."  
  
  
  
B'Elanna laughed, "I'm sure you and Maggie will be happy not to have Miral   
  
waking you up in the middle of the night."  
  
  
  
Owen laughed. "To tell you the truth Maggie is already complaining the house is   
  
too quiet. We're both sorry to see you move out but we realize that you kids needed your   
  
own space."   
  
  
  
Just then Tom walked in carrying a tray with three mugs and a tray of cookies and   
  
placed it on the coffee table next to the box. Owen smiled at the cookies. "I see you Mom   
  
is baking cookies again.'  
  
  
  
Tom laughed, "She insisted we take them with us."  
  
  
  
Owen smirked, "That sounds like your Mom."  
  
  
  
Owen picked up one of the mugs and said, "Tom why don't you open the box   
  
…Your Mom wouldn't tell me what was in the box."  
  
  
  
Tom lifted the top off the box and then he smiled and said, "I can't believe Mom   
  
kept all this stuff"  
  
  
  
Owen sipped his coffee and smiled, "You know your mother…she's a pack   
  
rat…She recorded all the messages I sent her when I was away on the Al Batani."  
  
  
  
Tom smirked, "Yeah I remember that…She use to listen to those tapes whenever   
  
she missed you…she always said they made her feel that you were at Starfleet Command   
  
instead of thousands of light years away." Tom lifted a blue bear out of the box and   
  
smiled. "I don't believe it…its Captain Bear."  
  
  
  
Smiling B'Elanna said, "Captain Bear?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah…Captain Bear and I went on all sorts of adventures together…We use to   
  
pilot ships and explore alien planets…and spy on enemies of the Federation."  
  
  
  
Owen laughed, "Meaning spying on your sisters and their boyfriends." Turning to   
  
B'Elanna Owen said, "Whenever Kathleen or Moira said goodnight to their dates…Tom   
  
use to watch from the living-room window and watch them kiss…I remember one time   
  
Kathleen caught Tom and she was chasing him around the house".  
  
  
  
  
  
Owen Paris was working in his study when he heard a voice scream. "You little   
  
brat…I'm going to kill you."  
  
  
  
Being a concerned father and not wanting to see any bloodshed in his house Owen   
  
ran out of the study and saw Kathleen chasing Tommy around the dining room table. In   
  
his best commanding voice Owen said, "Kathleen…Thomas…what's going on?"  
  
  
  
Tommy ran behind his father's back for shelter and said, "Daddy….Kathleen is   
  
trying to kill me…she threatened to put Captain Bear in the recycler."  
  
  
  
Owen looked at his six- year old son. He looked so innocent wearing his pajamas   
  
with spaceships on them and clutching his favorite teddy bear. Knowing Tom the way he   
  
did and knowing that Kathleen didn't usually get this upset over nothing he knew in an   
  
instant that Tom did something to provoke his sister's wraith. "Okay Kathleen…what   
  
happened?"  
  
  
  
Having drained some of her anger while chasing after her little brother Kathleen   
  
said, "Tommy was spying on me and Bobby…we were just saying goodnight."  
  
  
  
Tommy feeling save behind his father's giggled and said, "You two were   
  
kissing…Kathleen has a boyfriend…Kathleen has a boyfriend."  
  
  
  
Glaring at her brother Kathleen said, "He's not me boyfriend…I kissed him on the   
  
cheek as a thank you for helping me study for my History test." Kathleen then turned to   
  
her father. "Dad you have to stop that little monster…Moira and I have no privacy   
  
anymore…every time we turn around Tommy is spying on us holding that stupid bear of   
  
his."  
  
  
  
Insulted Tommy shouted, "Captain Bear is not stupid."  
  
  
  
Owen frowned and said, "Okay Tommy that enough…Kathleen…I'll talk to   
  
Tommy…Why don't you go to bed?"  
  
  
  
Kathleen kissed her father on the cheek and said, 'Thanks Dad." She then went to   
  
the staircase and ran up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Owen looked at his son and frowned, "Thomas its way past your bed time…what   
  
are you doing out of bed?"  
  
  
  
Looking around the room as if thinking if someone was spying on them Tommy   
  
whispered. "Daddy…me and Captain Bear are looking for Federation spies."  
  
  
  
"Federation spies?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah…I think Bobby is an alien."  
  
  
  
Trying to hide a smirk Owen asked, "Tommy why do you think Bobby is a   
  
Federation spy?"  
  
  
  
"I heard Kathleen tell Moira that Bobby must be an alien because he is all hands."  
  
  
  
Trying not to laugh Owen smiled and said, 'Tommy…Bobby is not a spy…I want   
  
you to stop spying on your sisters."  
  
  
  
"But Daddy…"  
  
  
  
"Thomas…that's enough of this foolishness. Go to bed now and the next time I   
  
catch your spying on your sisters you will be restricted to the house for a week. Is that   
  
understood young man?"  
  
  
  
Dejected Tommy said, "Yes, sir."   
  
  
  
Owen watched as Tommy ran up the steps and smirked. "Bobby is all hands….I'd   
  
better have a talk with that young man before Kathleen sees him again..  
  
  
  
  
  
B'Elanna smiled at her father in law. "Did that Tom from spying on Kathleen and   
  
Moira?"  
  
  
  
"It did for a few days…In fact if I remember correctly Tom spent half that   
  
summer restricted to the house…Eventually Kathleen and Moira just started to say   
  
goodnight to their boyfriends in the driveway."  
  
  
  
Tom laughed, "Hey I learned everything I needed to know about woman from my   
  
two older sisters."  
  
  
  
B'Elanna smiled, "They taught you how to be a pig?"  
  
  
  
"That I learned on my own…I guess I just needed to find the right woman to   
  
show me the errors of my way."  
  
  
  
Blushing a little with her father in law in the room B'Elanna said, "Come on   
  
helmboy…let's what else is in the box."  
  
  
  
"Helmboy?" asked a perplexed Owen.  
  
  
  
"Nothing Dad…it's just a little nickname a female Q gave me. Lets see what else   
  
Mom packed away." Tom lifted out four toy spaceships and grinned. "My spaceships…I   
  
use to take them everywhere…I use to pretend I flew them around the galaxy."  
  
  
  
Owen smiled, "I remember when I use to come home late from a Starfleet   
  
meeting…I often found you asleep in bed clutching one of your spaceships."  
  
  
  
Tom smiled and said, "I wanted to stay up and wait for you to come home…but I   
  
usually fell asleep waiting for you."  
  
  
  
Owen looked in the box and pulled out what looked like an old hand knitted blue   
  
baby blanket. "Tom you remember this?"  
  
  
  
Tom took the blanket from his father's outstretched hands and smiled. "The   
  
blanket Grandma Eugenia made me when I was a baby."  
  
  
  
B'Elanna looked stunned, "You mean the great Admiral Eugenia Paris knitted   
  
baby blankets…There are three chapters on her in the History of The Federation   
  
textbook… She was known as one of the toughest Starfleet Admirals in Federation   
  
history."  
  
  
  
Owen laughed, "My mother was that…But she use to always knit whenever she   
  
had an important decision to make…I remember one year she was in charge of trying to   
  
keep the Klingons and Romulans from going to war. That Christmas she knitted   
  
something from every member of the family plus every family friend. In the attic we have   
  
an old trunk full of scarves, hats, and sweaters she knitted for me, Maggie and our   
  
children."  
  
  
  
Tom frowned, "I wish Grandma Eugenia was on Earth…When I left Earth after   
  
Caldik Prime I never even said goodbye to her…I never told her I was sorry for   
  
disgracing the family."  
  
  
  
Owen looked at his son, "Tom she knows…She loves you very much…I   
  
contacted her on the Xindi homeworld and she wanted to fly back right away to see you   
  
and meet B'Elanna and Miral but she is in the middle of a tough negotiations with the   
  
Xindi and she can't get away."   
  
  
  
"Isn't Grandma ever going to retire…she's in her late nineties?"  
  
  
  
Owen smirked. "Eugenia will be ninety-eight in three months. She did mostly   
  
retire about five years ago but ever once in a while Starfleet sends her on a mission. She   
  
says it keeps her young." Owen gave amore somber look and said, "When Starfleet found   
  
out that Voyager was in the Delta Quadrant and that you were still alive…. your   
  
Grandmother told me that I better be a better father to you or she would kick my butt."  
  
  
  
Tom wiped a few stray tears from his eyes and gave a small smile, "That sounds   
  
like Grandma…" Tom put the blanket on the couch and lifted out a model Enterprise   
  
NC1701. "Tom looked at his father in shock. "I thought you recycled this?"  
  
  
  
Owen gave a sad smile. "I just stuck in my closet…I've always meant to give it   
  
back to you but I never got around to it."  
  
  
  
B'Elanna looked from father to son with confusion on her face. "What's so   
  
important about that model spaceship?"  
  
  
  
Tom gave a little frown "It lead to a big fight when I was about ten years old."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tommy Paris sat on his chair by the kitchen table lovingly painting his model of   
  
the Enterprise. Yesterday when he went shopping with his Mom he saw the model of the   
  
Enterprise captained by the legendary Starfleet Captain James T. Kirk in the toy store   
  
window. He begged his Mom to buy it for him. Knowing how much her son loved flying   
  
and spaceships Maggie Paris couldn't say no and she bought the model.   
  
  
  
It was Sunday afternoon and even though Tommy was suppose to be working on   
  
his history report. It wasn't due for another week Tommy so asked his Mom if he could   
  
take a break and paint his spaceship. Maggie agreed but she told Tommy that he had to   
  
put paper under the model and be careful not to get paint on the table or his clothes.  
  
  
  
The house was quiet because Tommy's sisters were out for the day and his father   
  
was at a special meeting at Starfleet Command. Twenty minutes ago his Mom told him   
  
that she was going next door to visit the Reeds and that if he needed anything he should   
  
go next door to ask her. Tommy liked having the house to himself because when ever his   
  
Dad was home he was always pestering to do his homework or study.   
  
  
  
Tommy was so engrossed in painting his spaceship that he didn't hear the kitchen   
  
door open. He then heard a gruff voice say, "Thomas Eugene Paris…why aren't you   
  
working on your history paper?"  
  
  
  
Tom looked up surprised, "Dad I didn't hear you come in?"  
  
  
  
Angrily Owen said, "That is obvious…where is your mother?"  
  
  
  
With a lump in his throat Tommy said, "She is next door visiting the   
  
Reeds…Mom said I could take a break…My history paper is almost done."  
  
  
  
"Almost in not good enough Thomas…You're a Paris…You are expected to   
  
excel in all your subjects…I told you this that I expected you to finish your paper by the   
  
time I came home."  
  
  
  
"But Dad…It's not due until next week…Mom said I could take a break."  
  
  
  
Trying to keep his calm Owen said, "Son your Mother means well but she doesn't   
  
understand…Once you enter the Academy you will be under a lot of pressure to   
  
succeed…It's is so easy to get lost there and end up getting stuck in some unimportant   
  
job…I want the best for you Tom ...that is why I push you so hard…"  
  
  
  
Tommy took a deep breath to get up his courage. "Dad…I don't want to join   
  
Starfleet…I want to join the Merchant Marines…I keep telling you that but you never   
  
listen."   
  
  
  
Yelling Owen said, "Thomas you are not joining the Merchant Marines."  
  
  
  
"But Dad…"  
  
  
  
"Thomas you listen to me…You will go to the Academy and you will join   
  
Starfleet…I had enough of this foolishness…Paris's have been in Starfleet for five   
  
generations….Many Paris's have died to give you the opportunities you have…I'm not   
  
letting you blow that because of some stupid childhood dream."  
  
  
  
"It's not a stupid dream."  
  
  
  
Angrily Owen said, "That's enough of this foolishness young man…Go to you   
  
room know and finish your report…You are not allowed to leave your room until   
  
breakfast tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"But Dad….Mom said I could watch a horror vid after dinner."  
  
  
  
"Thomas no vids for the next two weeks and you are restricted to the house for   
  
two weeks so you can think about how foolish you have been acting…Go to your room   
  
now."  
  
  
  
Meekly Tommy said, "Yes, sir". He started to pick up his spaceship until his   
  
heard his father say, "Leave that there…I'm putting it in the recycler."  
  
  
  
Shocked Tommy said, "But Dad…That's Captain Kirk's Enterprise…Mom just   
  
bought it for me yesterday."  
  
  
  
"I know that…When you disobey orders you lose privileges…"  
  
  
  
Tommy gulped. "Please Dad…don't recycle it…"  
  
  
  
Owen gave Tommy his best commanding stare and said, "Go to the room now,   
  
Thomas."  
  
  
  
Dejectedly Tommy Paris said, "Yes, sir." And slowly walked to his room,   
  
heartbroken that he would never see new spaceship again."  
  
  
  
  
  
Owen smiled at his son. "I couldn't recycle that ship. It meant too much to you."  
  
  
  
Tom gave his father a little smile, "Thank's Dad."   
  
  
  
Tom lovingly cradled the ship in his arms and then turned to B'Elanna with a   
  
little tear in his right eye. "Maybe I can finish painting the Enterprise and we can display   
  
it somewhere?"   
  
  
  
B'Elanna gave her husband a small smile. "I'm sure we can find a nice place to   
  
display it."  
  
  
  
Tom smiled at his wife and then went back to the box and took out a bunch of   
  
book padds. Tom pressed a button to open the first padd and smiled. "These are some of   
  
my favorite books as a kid." Tom pressed a few more pads and looked at the titles. "Mom   
  
saved all my Jules Verne novels. From the Earth to the Moon, Around the World in   
  
Eighty Days, From the Center of the Earth, and Around The Moon." Tom smile faded as   
  
he looked at the last padd. "Twenty Thousand Leagues under the Sea …this book got me   
  
into a lot of trouble."  
  
  
  
Owen gave his son a small smile. "Tom I read your letter when you were in the   
  
brig…I can't condone your actions but I understand…Maybe if I listened to you more   
  
and yelled at your less when you were growing up you wouldn't have disobeyed orders.   
  
Tom you risked everything to save that water planet…you could have been killed."  
  
  
  
Tom nodded. "I know what I did was wrong…but that was the first time I risked   
  
everything for the right reasons."  
  
  
  
"You did son…I'm proud of what you did but if you ever tell anyone I said that I   
  
will deny it."  
  
  
  
Tom smirked. "Yes, sir,"  
  
  
  
Owen stood up. "It's getting late…I better head home before your mother starts   
  
worrying."  
  
  
  
Tom and B'Elanna stood up and walked Owen to the door. Owen hugged   
  
B'Elanna goodbye. Tom held out his hand to shake hands with his father but Owen   
  
grabbed Tom and gave him a hug.  
  
  
  
A few seconds later Tom broke from his father's embrace and smiled. "Thanks   
  
for bringing the box over Dad…and don't be a stranger. Maybe you and Mom can come   
  
over for dinner soon."  
  
  
  
"We'll like that."  
  
  
  
Tom smiled at his father. "Maybe you can read to Miral…I always enjoyed when   
  
you read to me when I was little."  
  
  
  
"I would like that a lot…Goodnight."  
  
  
  
Tom and B'Elanna both said, "Goodnight," and then watched the door close   
  
behind Owen."  
  
  
  
B'Elanna walked over to Tom and put her arms around his neck and smiled.   
  
"That box brought back a lot of childhood memories."  
  
  
  
"It's funny for a long time I only remembered the bad stuff from my   
  
childhood…but I have a lot of good memories too…you know when I was little   
  
whenever my Dad was home he would read to me every night…I think those of some of   
  
my favorite childhood memories."  
  
  
  
"I just hope we can give Miral a lot of good childhood memories."  
  
  
  
Tom put his hands around B'Elanna's back and then gave her a long, passionate   
  
kiss. Breaking the kiss Tom said, "We will." He then picked her up and carried her   
  
towards the bedroom and then smiled. "Mrs. Torres-Paris how about us making some   
  
grown-up memories."  
  
  
  
B'Elanna laughed, "Anything you say Mr.. Paris –Torres." 


End file.
